vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor is a vampire turned by his best friend, Rose. They had been running from the Original Vampires ever since they helped Katerina Petrova escape. Rose was very loyal to him, up until he was killed by Elijah as his punishment for trusting and helping Katerina escape. History 15th Century Trevor and Rose lived in England in 1492. He was the one who originally brought Katerina Petrova, the third Petrova Doppelgänger to Klaus and Elijah. However, Trevor fell in love with her and when he found out she would be sacrificed in a ritual, he helped her evade Elijah. He sent her to his and Rose's hideout. Katerina had no intention of dying this way, so she injured herself, causing Rose to feed her some blood to heal. When Trevor arrived, Katerina had hung herself and became a vampire drinking the blood from the human house owner. Trevor was heartbroken that Katerina had used him. For helping her, Trevor and Rose were forced to flee to escape Klaus' wrath and they lived in fear and hiding since then. 16th Century In 1505, Rose and Trevor were at a pub where Katherine's daughter Nadia and her companion Dave also were present. Rose notices the resemblance between Katherine and Nadia and Rose says she's gonna kill her to get even with Katherine; Trevor tries to disuarde Rose of killing Nadia when Nadia and Dave approcah them and ask them if they have seen Dave's family, Dave describes his family members and Trevor remembers that Rose killed them becasue she believed they were working for Klaus; Trevor tells Dave to excuse him and Rose since he needs to ask her something privately; Dave conceeds them a private moment and he and Nadia leave them alone. Rose asks Trevor what's wrong and Trevor reminds her that she killed Dave's family and thinks that he's probably looking for her to get revenge and tells her that they need to go but Rose says that she's gonna take care of and tells Trevor to leave if he wants to. Rose approaches Dave and reveals that she murdered her family as she goes to attack Nadia; Dave gets angry and saves Nadia by breaking Rose's hand and gives Rose an aunerysm; Dave breaks the leg of the chair he was sitted and prepares to stake Rose when Trevor grabs Dave's hand and drives the stake on Dave's chest; Trevor grabs Rose's arm and leads them away as Nadia rushes to Dave's side and tries to save him. After escaping for several hous, Trevor scolds Rose for her behavior pointing out that althought it was Trevor who got them in this sitaution Rose's actions today puts them on Klaus's radar and tells her to control her hate for Katherine before it gets them killed. 17th Century In 1678, Rose and Trevor are hiding in a small village in France; Trevor tells Rose that he they lost the people following them, Rose and Trevor hide on a cottage when Elijah appears and assumes that they are the infamous Rose and Trevor, Trevor tells Elijah that if he's there to kill them he better do it at once but Elijah tells them that he's not gonna kill them, yet, Elijah asks them for information regarding Katerina Petrova's daughter, while Rose pretends to be surprised to learn that Katherine has a daughter, Trevor is not and he tells Elijah that Katherine told him that Katherine's daughter was taken to Ukraine; Elijah tells Trevor that Klaus already visited Ukraine and that she wasn't there and compells both Rose and Trevor to tell them where Nadia might be, Elijah learns of the incident in 1505 and realizes that neither of them knows anything from that point and let's them go but not before compelling them to forget that they met him. The Vampire Diaries Season Two Go Here. Season Five Trevor, along with Rose appeared during flashbacks in Point of No Return. Season Six Trevor will appear in the season as a recurring character. Physical Appearance Screenshot 1617.jpg|Trevor during Flashbacks 0547.jpg|Trevor in Present Day. Trevor.jpg Trevor is a tall young man with straight long black hair and brown eyes who appeared to be in his 20's. In his only known present day appearance Trevor was seen wearing purely a black outfit consisting of a black shirt with a black hoodie and dark jeans, he also showed hints of a beard. During flashbacks Trevor's physical appearance was the same as in present day only that his hair was longer and was clean shaven. Personality Trevor was shown to be loyal and cared deeply over his best friend Rose going as far as to almost kill a man who was about to kill Rose. He also was loyal to the The Original Family until he met and falled in love with Katherine Pierce, Trevor helped Katherine escape death putting Katherine's safety before his showing that Trevor was also selfless, however, despite this Katherine revealed she was just using Trevor and he felt betrayed by this. Trevor was also violent at times such as wanting to bite Elena and just get a taste of her thought given his history with Katherine Trevor might have also secretly wanted to kill Elena. Attitude Towards Humans Unlike Rose, Trevor seemed to have little to no respect for human life seeing then only as tools to get his and Rose's freedom back such as compelling a human to do his bidding and kidnap Elena. After the human delivered her to him, Trevor killed him by draining him of blood. Appearances Season Two *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' (Flashback) *''Klaus'' (Flashback) Season Five *''Point of No Return'' (Flashback) Season Six *''New Beginning'' *''We Need To Talk About Vampires'' *''Everybody Will Know'' *''Killer Within'' *''The Usual Suspects'' *''It's a Terrible Life'' *''Nightmares'' *''Don't Come Close'' *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Help Me If You Can'' *''The Outsider'' Trivia *Trevor during season two only appeared in episodes with characters' names: Rose, Katerina, and Klaus. *He is the first vampire seen to be decapitated. *Trevor is the 1st character to make an appearance in an episode after being killed. **He's also the 1st male character to do so. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists